Obesity is a serious and prevalent medical condition under considerable genetic influence. Research in recent years has provided breakthrough findings which have greatly advanced our understanding of the genetic influences on obesity. Moreover, rapid advances occurring in diverse subdisciplines (e.g. molecular genetics, animal studies, statistical methods) make this an optimal time for obesity researchers to come together to identify strategies and methods for studying the genetics of obesity that will advance the field as a whole. That is, there is a need for diverse researchers with similar interests and facing a common problem to collectively understand and agree upon optimal investigation strategies. There is a need to actively promote such "cross- fertilization." There is a need to discuss the ethical and social implications of new strategies and techniques. The purpose of this conference is to bring together leading obesity and genetics scholars to meet in a secluded environment to explore optimal methods for advancing the study of the genetics of obesity. This high-level conference will include 6 sessions: (1) Review of Current Knowledge with an Emphasis on Methods; (2) Advances in Animal Models; (3) Advances in Molecular Technology; (4) Advances and Issues in Phenotyping; (5) Design and Analysis of Human Gene Mapping Strategies; and (6) Efficient Use of Global Resources. Beneficial outcomes in this conference should including the simulation of new collaborative studies using suggested methods, more efficient resource utilization, a greater appreciation of prevalent ethical issues, and greater integration of diverse knowledge bases and techniques for study obesity.